Two Women At Once
by Wicked42
Summary: Dante meets Nero in a bar and explains the perks of having two women wrapped around his finger.


A/N: Hmm, been a while since I last updated. I just finished DMC4, and I loved it, so of course a fanfiction appears. Keep in mind that I'm not an expert on this genre, and the only contact I've had with it was the anime and that one video game, so some of the characters/details might be a bit off. :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Two Women At Once**

The bar was crowded enough to keep the barmaids busy, though the seat beside Nero remained empty. He sipped his beer, his eyes drifting down to his demon arm, which glowed a faint blue in the dim lights of the bar. He shook his head slightly—perhaps he should have worn a glove tonight. He might have gotten better service… the barmaids had taken one look at his arm, deduced that he was no good, given him his beer, and disappeared to help other customers. No one had approached after that.

Nero took another swig of his pint, wondering when Kyrie would be done helping the homeless. So many people had no place to go after the city was destroyed when His Holiness tried to become a god. As a result, his girlfriend had been working long hours to make sure they all got fed and had enough blankets and comfort to go around.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts of Kyrie that he didn't even notice a tall man in a red leather coat taking the seat next to him. Only when the man whistled to get a barmaid's attention did Nero glance sideways and blink in mild surprise.

"Dante? What are you doing here?"

The older man blinked, "I'm ordering a snack. What's it look like?" he shook his head at Nero and turned to the approaching barmaid with a charming smile. "One strawberry sundae, if you please."

The woman stared at him, but he winked at her, so she smiled flirtatiously and disappeared into the back. Nero raised an eyebrow.

"A sundae? In a bar?"

Dante met Nero's gaze firmly, "Piece of advice, kid. Any restaurant has beer. But only special bars have strawberry sundaes." As if to prove his point, the barmaid came forward with a picturesque sundae, handing the spoon out to him. Dante took it and promptly dug in, ignoring her sultry movements as she sashayed back to the other barmaid. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Unbelievable. I've been sitting here with a pint almost finished and no barmaid to refill it, and you pop in and have them under your control with a wink."

Dante paused midbite and grinned, "If you'd like, I can easily get one back over here to help you out."

"No, don't bother," Nero polished off the pint and pushed the glass away. "I'm done anyway. Kyrie doesn't like it when I drink more than one."

Dante smirked and chewed on a strawberry, "How's she doing?"

Nero shrugged, "She's been working hard to fix what was destroyed. I tried to help, but the people got nervous when they saw my arm," he curled his demon hand into a fist and tucked it against his chest. "So we decided that I'm best on guard duty. Demons are popping up everywhere still."

"Yep," Dante nodded agreement. "That's why I'm out this way. Got a call about some devil destroying warehouses by the docks. It was just a small fry, but the money was good."

"I see," Nero drummed his human fingers against the bar's shiny surface. "And how's your girl doing?"

"Which one?"

"…The blonde," Nero frowned at the older man. "You have more than one?"

Dante snorted, "Of course. I'm surprised you don't, after your little heroism display a few months ago."

"I'm serious about Kyrie. Other girls don't interest me."

"Suit yourself," Dante swallowed another bite of ice cream.

Nero smirked, "So how do you handle two women?"

"It's simple, kid. Save a girl's life, and she'll be in your debt for a long time. And as long as you're tactful, it's not hard to keep two of them in line," Dante polished off his strawberry sundae and leaned against the bar casually. "I let them meet on their own, and there were some rivalries at first, but it all worked out in the end. Now I have them both wrapped around my finger," he held up a hand and waved it in a small circle.

Nero stared at him in disbelief, and Dante froze when he felt the cold metal of a gun pressed against his temple. An audible click was heard as the safety of the gun was removed, and the older man winced when he recognized the familiar crackle of lightning beside his left ear.

"Granted, there is a downside to having two chicks at once," Dante said to an amused Nero, barely moving his head to meet the younger kid's gaze.

Lady leaned against the bar casually, her gun still pressed firmly to Dante's head, "Oh, don't stop the lecture on our account, Dante. Please, tell him the perks of shopping around."

"Yes," Trish stated smoothly from his other side. "We're _dying_ to hear the end of it."

Dante chuckled and reached into his pocket, putting some money on the bar and swiftly standing, somehow managing to get Lady's gun securely under his arm as he winked at Nero, "I think that's my cue to leave, kid. See ya around." He whirled and strolled to the door, pausing in the doorway and tossing Lady's gun over his shoulder. Then he held up two fingers in goodbye and was gone.

Lady easily caught her gun and put it back in the holster at her hip, shaking her head and turning to Nero, "He thinks he has it so great, but we come at a cost."

"For example," Trish injected, her fingers no longer fizzling with lightning, "every time we go shopping, _he_ gets the bill. And stuff like that adds up, trust me."

Nero chuckled, "You don't have to tell me twice. I have no urge to deal with two women at once; Kyrie is plenty for me."

Trish and Lady exchanged pleased glances, "Good. Keep it that way, and she'll be a very happy girl."

He smiled, pleased, "I like to think so."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a demon slayer to catch. He owes us at least one good fight for his words tonight, don't you think?" Trish turned to Lady, who grinned fiercely and patted the gun at her side.

"Definitely."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know people hate Nero. But I kinda like him, and his devotion to Kyrie is a nice change to Dante's flippant behavior with his two main girls. :P Anyway, hope you enjoyed. (Though as awesome as Nero is, Dante still takes the top spot in my book, just for the record)


End file.
